


Where You At?

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, alternative universe, haseul is sad, idol haseul, trainee vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haseul meets Vivi in Hong Kong after a few years of distance between the two. There, she reminisces about her memories with Vivi in Hong Kong.Or in short: I can't really elaborate, but please read to further understand!Inspired by: "Where You At" by LOONA on their 2nd album: [XX]





	Where You At?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge harshly! please leave a comment telling me if you enjoyed this fanfic, hated it, or have overall feedback on it! kudos also appreciated as well!

_ Hey, if I still think about you like I did back then… if I prayed for you right now... _

_ Would you come back and hugged me like you did? _

Haseul had awoken early, way earlier than she needed to. She was currently on tour, and her current location? Hong Kong. She had arisen to fame 3 years ago, when her cover of “Only I Didn’t Know”, by IU had blown up. She had been scouted and had been training to become an idol, but ended up debuting as a soloist. Her company decided to scrap the idea of a duo group, with plans of debuting Haseul in it with her best friend, Vivi.

_ The hurtful words that I told you that day, I really regret _

_ Lashing out like I did back then…. _

Haseul, never skipping a beat, got ready quickly. She had 7 more hours to spare before her concert, but she wanted to spend 6 of them with Vivi. Hurriedly, she strolled down the busy streets, remembering the little bits of memories she shared with Vivi. Clutching her pendent in the shape of a deer’s face, she walked into an old-family-owned cafe. Vivi and Haseul had been here on their first date together. An unforgettable mess it was.

_ I wish I had kept my mouth shut, all I want to do is _

_ See your face again _

Haseul had accidentally knocked over Vivi’s drink, spilling it all over the latter.   
“I’m sorry!” Haseul swiftly blurted, grabbing napkins to wipe away the drink splattered on Vivi.   
“It’s alright, here I got it…” Vivi’s voice was always soft, it’s Haseul’s favorite thing about her girlfriend. 

_ Your warmth that made me smile everyday still lingers _

“Close your eyes!” Vivi loudly commanded at Haseul, tryna sneakily bring up the jewelry box.   
“Wha- Why?” Responded Haseul.   
“Just do it, for me, please!” Vivi hastily said, as she was successful in pulling out the box containing her gift for Haseul, under the table.

“Okay…” Haseul had closed her eyes and brought her hands over her face, just so they could add on extra security. “You better not do anything weird!”   
Vivi giggled, opening the box, taking out one of the earrings. It was beautiful, it was in the shape of birds flocking together. The earrings Vivi bought was an ear climber, the birds flew in the direction upwards on the earlobe, when inserted in the ear. In the box was a rose-gold colored one, which belonged to Haseul’s. The 2nd earring, to complete the match was in the same exact style, but this time in a distinct gold color. This one belonged to Vivi. Vivi took out Haseul’s left earring, as Haseul was left handed, and replaced it with the beautiful rose-gold ear climber. She then brought up a mirror to Haseul.   
“Open your eyes”

Haseul had taken her hands off her eyes, and opened them. She gasped: “It’s… kinda tacky” Haseul had blush when she said it.   
“Hey, I worked hard to pay for it!” Vivi pouted.   
“I’m kidding! It’s not tacky!” Haseul giggled, patting Vivi’s shoulder. Haseul then took out her best friend’s right earring, replacing it with the other half of the couple earring. 

_ I want to know if you feel the same way _ _   
_ _ Please, let us go back to when we first met _

Haseul had snapped back into reality. The barista had snapped at Haseul to regain her situational awareness. He then handed her the drinks she had ordered: a hot taro tea, Vivi’s favorite, and a regular, iced, black coffee for Haseul. She then left the cafe, clutching her two drinks in both of her hands. She’s been wondering what Vivi has been up to. What was Vivi eating nowadays? Is she still picky about she liked her chicken? Had she passed auditions for new companies? What skin care products had she used now? Haseul, lost in thought, had already arrived at her destination. She was suddenly anxious. Why had she been anxious? Surely Vivi would forgive her right? What if she didn’t? 

_ If you wish to find me, look within your heart _ _   
_ _ I’ve never stubbornly left it _

Haseul had hazily stepped on the grass of the cemetery, reaching Vivi’s headstone within a matter of minutes. She had placed Vivi’s drink in front of her headstone. “Hey, sorry I haven’t talked to you in awhile.” Haseul had choked on her words. “Yeah, I know, I know. It doesn’t take someone a whole day to just look up,” Haseul had pointed to the sky at this point, “and say: ‘I miss you! Thanks for leaving me!’” Haseul had started hysterically laughing at this moment, “It’s insane right? How we never talked after the company decided to randomly debut me as a soloist and the day after you stormed out of the training center, and suddenly got hit,” tears rolling down her face, “got hit by that stupid, stupid, stupid car. I should’ve fought harder… to tell them I wouldn’t accept the artist contract so we could’ve taken on the world together. I didn’t even want to be an idol, I just did it so we wouldn’t have to be far from each other! You know, I still wear the earrings you gave to me when we both passed the audition? I even wear your piece…. I don’t know, it makes me believe you’re on stage with me. Remember that deer pendant I gave you? The open that opens up and had a picture of us on our first date, at the little run down cafe…? The deer face broke off a couple months ago, so our picture’s proudly being presented to the world. It’s like a reminder that you were one of a kind, my only best friend.” Haseul had stopped her rambling, dried her tears off, and sighed. “I’m sorry I never said ‘I love you’ a lot more than I did. I’m sorry. I really am.” Haseul had just sat there in quiet… uttering: “You’re such a great listener, always were and always will be”. That was the last thing Haseul said, as she continued sitting down, and enjoying the comfort of being near Vivi.

_ Oh where you at, at, at? _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge harshly! please leave a comment telling me if you enjoyed this fanfic, hated it, or have overall feedback on it! kudos also appreciated as well!


End file.
